The present invention relates generally to riding toys and, more particularly, to a convertible riding toy that may be easily changed between a first configuration and a second configuration.
Riding toys, such as tricycles, bicycles, scooters, ride-ons, etc. provide children with exercise and enjoyment. As a result, they are very popular. In order to meet the desires of a single child, however, it is often necessary for a single family to separately purchase two or more riding toys. Such an approach is inefficient in terms of cost as a single child can use only one riding toy at a time. In other words, while the child is using one riding toy, the other sits idle. In addition, multiple riding toys are inefficient from a storage perspective as multiple riding toys take up more space than a single riding toy. It is therefore beneficial for a single riding toy to be capable of being configured into multiple vehicles so that the single riding toy takes the place of multiple riding toys.
The prior art includes a number of riding toys that may be reconfigured from one type of vehicle into another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,930 to Samuel discloses a riding toy that may be configured into a number of different vehicles including a tricycle, go cart and scooter. The vehicle of the Samuel '930 patent includes a front wheel and handlebar assembly that is connected to the remaining portion of the vehicle by a removable bolt. The bolt is removed and the front wheel and handlebar assembly is separated from the remaining portion of the vehicle to place it into a new configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,957 to Blease discloses a convertible tricycle that may be changed between an upright configuration and an underslung configuration. More specifically, the tricycle of the Blease '957 patent features handlebars that are removably attached to a steering shaft that is connected to the front forks, and thus the front wheel, of the tricycle. The steering shaft passes through an opening formed through the front portion of the tricycle body. To reconfigure the tricycle, the handlebars are removed from the steering shaft and the steering shaft is removed from the opening of the tricycle body. The body of the tricycle is then turned upside down and the steering shaft is re-inserted through the opposite side of the body opening and the handlebars reattached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,270 to Allen et al. discloses a convertible tricycle that may also be changed between an upright configuration and an underslung configuration. To reconfigure the tricycle of the Allen '270 patent, the front fork and handlebar are separated from one another and removed from the tricycle head tube. The frame of the tricycle is then inverted and the front fork and handlebar re-inserted through opposite ends of the head tube. The tricycle features a seat removably attached to the frame that is also removed from the frame and installed on the opposite side to provide a seat for the new configuration.
While the vehicles of the Samuel '930, Blease '957 and Allen et al. '270 patents all provide two or more configurations for a single riding toy, each must be disassembled to be reconfigured. This is a disadvantage in terms of time and convenience. In addition, in some instances, reconfiguring the riding toys of these patents may require the use of hand tools and could result in lost parts. Furthermore, reconfiguring the vehicles may be too complicated and difficult for many children.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a riding toy that may be changed between configurations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a riding toy that does not have to be disassembled to be reconfigured.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a riding toy that is simple and easy to reconfigure.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.